


Those Fabulous Men from NCIS

by YumYumPM



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumYumPM/pseuds/YumYumPM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Navel Criminal Investigative Services is a very real organization.  This series has action, drama, crime, mystery and not a little humor that revolve around a team of top investigators created by  Donald P. Bellisario    From murder and espionage to terrorism and stolen submarines, these special agents travel the globe to investigate all crimes with Navy or Marine Corps ties.</p><p>Written around the time of season 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Fabulous Men from NCIS

Leroy 'Jethro' Gibbs

Heading our team of investigators is Leroy ‘Jethro’ Gibbs. The second B standing for Bastard. We know that he once claimed to have no father, no uncles and three ex-wives. In truth his father is still alive, he was widowed losing not only his wife, Shannon, but his daughter, Kelly as well. Making ex-wives two in number. The first is Diane Sterling who later divorced him to marry Fornel. The second is Stephanie Flynn, who once hit him over the head with a baseball bat and every year on their anniversary she gets drunk and calls him repeatedly. He has lousy taste in women, aside from his first wife and a thing for red-heads.

‘Jethro’ Gibbs’ age has also been the subject of much speculation, the closest guess is not considerably over 37. His grey hair, worn in a military type cut emphasizes the blueness of his eyes. In his free time he works on building a boat in his basement without the use of power tools and never locks his doors. 

Anthony 'Tony DiNozzo

Gibbs' lead agent is Anthony ‘Tony’ DiNozzo an ex-homicide detective who worked for the Baltimore PD- 2 years, Philly- 18 months, and Peoria before coming to work for NCIS. His eyes which range from hazel to green look at the world with humor under dark hair. Graduated from Ohio State, first in varsity, where his pledge name was ‘Sex Machine’. An only child, he comes from money but his father gave him a power sander for his birthday. His mother, maiden name Pattington, is deceased, and decorated his bedroom in Louie XV. Brags about his many dates a lot of women, but never seems to have a relationship that lasts. Is often popped on the back of the head by Gibbs, which he seems to enjoy. Loves Ozzie and Harriet, Air Wolf and Magnum PI. Almost died of Y-Pestis and was framed for murder.

 

Caitlin 'Kate' Todd

Former Secret Service Agent formerly assigned to protect the President. Was the teams profiler. Originally from Indiana, she has three brothers and an older sister and was raised Catholic. Studied to be a lawyer, but dropped out during her first year. Died in the line of duty while protecting Special Agent Gibbs.

 

Timothy 'Tim' McGee

Computer geek, joined the team during the second season. Attended John Hopkins University and MIT. His father is an admiral and he has a sister, Sarah. Wrote a book, Deep Six, under the name Thom E. Gemcity, basing the characters after his co-workers. 

 

Abby Sciuto, forensic expert

Parents were deaf and she knows sign language. She has a younger brother, Luca. Recently found out she was adopted and has another brother, Kyle. Originally from New Orleans, her best friend was Bubba her hound dog. Dresses in ‘Goth’ attire, has numerous tattoos. Is known to sleep in a coffin.

 

Dr. Donald ‘Ducky’ Mallard

NCIS Chief Medical Examiner is buddy with coroners all over the country. Is of Scottish decent. Lives alone with his mother, 96, who suffers dementia and her six corgis. Mother died in 2010. Graduated from Eton and Edinburgh Medical School in Scotland with honors. Is said to look like Illya Kuryakin when younger. Drives a Morgan which he restored himself. Has a heart attack while attending Jimmy Palmer's wedding.

 

Ziva David

Former Massod agent, currently assigned to work with Gibbs team. Killed her brother Ari. Father is Eli David, head of Massod. Replace Kate Todd after her death.

 

 

Jennifer Sheppard, New NCIS Director.

Worked undercover with Gibbs six years ago. Fixated on a notorious international arms dealer René Benoit, otherwise known as La Grenouille. Killed in action.

 

Director Leon Vance

Latest to be Director of NCIS. Shortly after becoming the Director he separates the team. Has a wife, Jackie and two children, Kayla and Jared. He ends up loosing his wife in shooting of Eli David.

 

Jimmy Palmer

Medical assistant replacing Gerald Jackson. Recently married to former Breena Slater. They are planning to adopt.


End file.
